


New Additions

by BumbleBooty



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: he is lorge an friten, he needs it, i care too much about Bubba, please hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: A new killer added to the circuit was usually an exciting thing.





	New Additions

As the longest standing killer, it was Evan's job to keep the other killers in line. With the role came the duty to ensure new killers settled in nicely and understood their roles in the Entity's plans.  

So naturally, when the new killer came in smothered in blood, swinging a chainsaw around and screaming at the top of his lungs, Evan was quickly summoned. 

As with most of the killers the Entity chose, the newbie was built like a horse- strong and stocked, and more than capable of flinging that chainsaw around with deadly vigor. 

Evan's brute strength was the only thing that managed to stop the leather masked killer. 

The chainsaw was dropped in favor of the man screaming his heart out. He pushed against Evan in a desperate attempt to escape the other, punching with impressive force in a full-blown temper tantrum. It took _several_ minutes for this to subside, and when he did he just devolved into shaking sobs against Evan's chest. 

A shuddering step had Evan's head snapping up, shaking a firm 'no' as Max tried to approach. Phillip was holding him within seconds, gentle hands coaxing the larger male against the rough bark of his chest. The other killers were slowly- and very carefully- withdrawing to give Evan the space he needed to calm the new arrival down. 

Even the doctor- who rather enjoyed making Evan's role as settler very difficult- was slinking back to his institute with no arguments. 

Soon, it was just the newbie, Evan, Phillip, and Max. 

The newbie still sobbed into Evan's chest, but his chainsaw finally sputtered to a stop at their feet in tandem with his energy to fight. 

Unable to contain himself, Max made a disappointed noise. "Ya shouldn' droppit! It'll hurt the turn-y bits inside!" The newbie's eyes turned to him rather sharply, but Max beamed his best smile and held up his own chainsaw. "I'ss'aite though! I c'n 'elp ya fix it! I got on' too!" 

The sobs were more of wheezing hysterics by now, so Phillip carefully let go of Max.

Max's dragging steps drew a wobbly head to look at Max's feet, then back up at the chipper smile on his face. "Wanna hold mine so I can lookit it? I can tell ya if it's hurt. We gotta take care of us stuff here, or pappy'll get in trouble for havin' ta ask fer parts to fix it."

Evan immediately tensed in time with the newcomer, but he sighed heavily. "Now Maxie, I told you that you don't have to call me that." The pout was instantaneous, and the usual argument began anew. 

"An _you_ tol'  _me_ a pappy pro-te-cts his family. You take care'a me an Phil-lip-" Max obviously had issues saying the double L in the Wraith's name, but turned to beam at the other killer when he finally got it out. Phillip immediately clapped his hands together before clasping them in front of his chest. "- and Phillip takes care'a us. So e's mam!" When arms crossed, Evan sighed. 

"I also told you moms were girls- Phillip should be a dad too!" Phillip immediately put his hands on his hips, cocking his head to an angle that 'encouraged' further argument. 

The newbie croaked a tired laugh, but his trembling did not fully subside. 

Evan sighed heavily and rubbed his hand across the aproned back in an unconscious motion. "You spoil him Phillip."

The Wraith's eyes wrinkled with the wideness of his smile. 

Evan lightly squeezed the newbie's shoulder. "Well, now that that's over, I can introduce myself. I'm Evan MacMillian. I've been here the longest, so everyone tends to come to me with problems and concerns. I keep the peace around here." 

The newbie's eyes turned to him as he spoke, and followed his gestures as he spoke. "This is Phillip Ojomo- he was the second one here, and helps me keep everything in line. Maxie here never actually got a name from those shitheads that birthed him, but he wants to be called Max Thompson Jr- Me and Phillip call him Maxie. We take care of him, and make sure he doesn't get in trouble with the Entity." 

The leather-clad head tilted. 

Evan paused for a second to think. "Remember those big spider legs?" A nod. "Those are part of the Entity. It took us all in, and we take care of it. We have jobs that it gives us- you'll know when it's your turn to work, because the fog will get all thick until you can't see-" 

Unable to contain himself, Max interrupted. "Yeah! 'S fun! You getta chase people around an' put'tem on hooks, an' then you get these little tokens an' ya can trade em for parts to fix up yer chainsaw! Pappy don' have a chainsaw though, he has bear catchin' traps. Mam uses a bell to turn invisible 'n spook em! But Mam don' like ta do tha work- he don' like it when the others yell- so Pappy works extra hard to make sure Mam don' gotta. What's yer name? Can I touch yer saw? Pappy says I ain't supposed to touch stuff that ain't mine without per-miss-on." 

Phillip's laugh was more of a rolling growl, but the long fingers that carded through the patches of dark hair drew Max's attention long enough for the other to take a shaky breath. Evan shook his head with a chuckle. 

"Well, he _started_ at the right spot. What's your name boy?"

The newbie pushed himself back a little, pulling out a slip of bloodied paper. After a second to acknowledge it, Evan took it to read out loud. 

_"If you've been given this letter, that means his family is not here to protect him. The man in front of you is Bubba Sawyer, but we just call him Junior. He doesn't talk a lot, but he's a good boy that works hard to protect his family. Please be kind to him, and bring him back home. He knows the way, just make sure he gets here safe.- Verna Sawyer Carson."_

Evan nodded, then folded the letter nearly and gave it back. It was immediately stuffed back into his front pocket. 

Evan took a long moment to look Junior over, then nodded once more. "Your family isn't okay, are they?" A head shake of 'no' told Evan all he needed to know. "Well. Alright then. If you'd like, you're more than welcome to stay with the three of us. My house is plenty big for another person, and you won't have to worry about sharing a room or anything." 

Junior looked back at the treeline he had run through, and all the killers watched as the Entity's legs came down to seal the path. Junior's shaking hands were politely ignored. 

"So... Can I touch yer saw? It looks neat!"

"Oh for fuck's sake Maxie." 


End file.
